Abyss' Raping Side
by Ratrazar
Summary: A dragon that kidnaps and rapes his victims. What else could I say?


**A/N: Hey! I hope you guys enjoy this story, it was made for some harmless fun. If you lot really do enjoy it, we could possibly get another chapter.**

* * *

Abyss sat in his home, bored. He was playing chess with himself again. He sighed as he stood up and walked outside, taking in the fresh morning air, but he also noticed the young female seawing who slept on his beach.

As he silently took a closer look, he noticed her royal markings, and that she was very young, and upon closer inspection, he found her vagina and this sparked something in him - He had the urge to slip himself into her, and he smiled as he gently picked her up and brought her inside his home, putting her in his bed and gently tied her to it.

As he climbed on top of her, his penis became erect and ready. He slowly eased it into her, and he was amazed she didn't even stir. He smiled as he felt pleasured. His plan was to impregnate her and put his family into the royal bloodline, just so that the seawings would have to allow him back.

He smiled as he ever so slowly began to pull out then push back in; he wanted to do it with as little resistance from her as possible.

As he started picking up speed he noticed she started responding to his actions. He knew she was waking up and that she'd try and get him out of her, but he also knew she was too late. He could already feel himself ready to impregnate her.

He smiled as her eyes opened and he buried his member in her. Her eyes widened as she felt Abyss's cum entering her, some of it even seeped out of her and around abyss's member as he pulled out. "Morning lovely," he said smiling, "if you tell anyone about this, I'll tell them that you did it every single day with me behind your mothers back," he whispered into her ear before climbing off of her.

She was too shocked to do anything other than stare into the roof. She could feel Abyss's warm cum inside her. She could felt it slosh around as he picked her up and took her outside. "Once you lay the egg, I'll let you tell everyone. Oh, and if you try and destroy that egg, I'll just put more into you and any let any other dragons who I come across" he said smiling as he turned around and went back indoors.

The small female seawing sat there before touching her stomach. She knew she was most likely pregnant with his child, and that scared her. She thought about what her mother would say and do if she were to tell her, and what Abyss may do if he found out she spilt the beans to her mother.

She turned to look out into the ocean, the waves washing up against the shore. The sun was going down, and it shimmered off her white scales, and her pink bioluminescent dots glowing slightly. She thought for a moment and decided she would have the child even if she had to fight everyone she knew.

Abyss was in his hut watching as she slunk into the ocean. He smiled to himself as he rubbed his still erect member. "This is good", he said to himself, "I should take as many females as I can." He squirted more cum covering his talons he then licked it as he looked at his bed noticing he made her orgasm in her sleep. He smiled upon seeing that.

* * *

~~ _Time Skip ~~_

* * *

Abyss was happy now he had caught wind that the seawing princess had laid an egg; his egg. He knew it was only a matter of time before they found out who the father was.

He grinned as he turned to his newest victim, a sad little skywing. She was tied up and gagged, and was very young. He smiled as he walked up to her. He had her for a couple of days now, and no doubt her parents would be looking for her, so he wanted to do this as quickly as possible.

She was getting scared, but she was in heat because Abyss had been feeding her a special plant that was capable of making children sexually active. He tied her to his bed and climbed on her. She was struggling, but this only made Abyss want her more. He slid into her small vagina, causing her to panic more as he began his dirty work. After a while, he released his cum into her flooding her womb.

She was crying as he knocked her out and carried her out of his home and put her on a small raft. His cum was leaking from her vagina - which wasn't made to hold seawing cum. He smiled and licked her pussy before shoving her off to sea, the raft floating in the direction of skywing territory...


End file.
